A Hero in the Making
by litlolme32
Summary: Heroes come in all shapes and sizes. This particular hero comes in the shape of Moira Queen, the vivacious  4 year old daughter of Chloe and Ollie. Complete. Rated T.


A Hero in the Making  
Moira Queen, Chlollie  
Rated G  
Angsty  
Characters aren't mine, only borrowing for fun.

Oliver smiled looking over the crowd at the benefit, to those in the crowd he was being the dutiful host. To those who knew him he was scanning the room for his family. Chloe and Moira, now only 4 was here. His daughter even at her age was more and more like her mother every day. She was curious, and her vocabulary out matched any kid in her age group. It had been a challenge at first finding the balance between Arrow, CEO and family man. But every obstacle they faced as a family made these little moments worth it.

This benefit came to be because of his very precocious daughter. A classmate in her pre school program was dying; she told him that he had Ivy; when the parents had been brought to the class room for the family meetings. He and Chloe learned the little boy had HIV and it had progressed.

How do you explain to a child about the illness? That it would take her little friend's life. Chloe and Oliver had driven to the Joey's home, and offered what ever they could to the family. They were the first couple to break the barrier in the community over the stigma of the disease. Moira was of course careful, but no less friendly or caring for her little friend with Ivy.

The day that little Joey died, Chloe and Oliver took Moira out to lunch to explain how her friend was now with God; that he was an angel and would be looking over all the children who were sick.

With a stoic face she turned to her parents, "I know mommy and daddy. He was at the house this morning. He was so shiny. He wanted to say bye." Chloe had to cover her face with a napkin and Oliver had to wipe his eyes as if something was in them. He kissed his little girl who was so special and wise beyond her 4 little years.

So here they were at the Joey Brein Pediatric AIDS benefit. This benefit had been a challenge to put together. Some of the people in Oliver's circle saw that little boy as beneath them. He was adopted from an orphanage. His mother, Alison never talked about where he was from, only that she and her husband had wished that they could have brought home more of those little angels. They had known that his mother was addicted to crack, but he had only few problems until on a routine blood check he had tested positive for HIV.

Oliver and Chloe and really the rest of his true friends rallied around them. A.C would take him to the park, Vic would play junior learning games with him on the computer, and Bart was like a kid speaking to someone his own age. Alison was grateful as she was slowly getting blacklisted from social events. Chloe and Oliver were stunned that there was still that much ignorance in the world, let alone amongst their affluent friends.

The announcer was thanking every one for coming and that they had successfully raised 5 million dollars. 2 million would go to the orphanage Joey came from to help clean it up and to get more medical supplies for the sick kids there. The rest was going to research. Oliver saw the blond ringlets running toward him being followed by her mother.

He knelt down to catch her in his arms and spin her around. Giggles filled the ball room and the folks around them couldn't help but laugh.

"Did we do good daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, baby girl we did very good." He kissed her cheek blowing a raspberry against her skin. She squealed with delight and turned to her mom and fell in to her arms.

"So, this is about finished? She really needs to get to bed."

"Yeah, they are just gonna announce the last dance." He smiled. Chloe blushed. Moira looked at her parents weird. Grace, Oliver's assistant came and Moira leaped into her arms. Chloe shook her head and then hugged her husband. "You've got quite a girl there Mrs. Queen." He spoke kissing her head.

"I can't take all the credit. She does take after her father a little bit," she teased.

Oliver shook his head as Alison and her husband Doug took to the stage. "Ladies and gentleman, friends." She spoke her voice cracking. "We want to thank you all for coming to help celebrate Joey and his legacy. The money we've earned tonight will help so many kids like him."

"We'd really like to thank Oliver, Chloe and Moira Queen for helping. Moira was Joey's best friend." He smiled. "So with out further ado, it wouldn't be a Queen involved gathering if there weren't the last dance. He once told me that the most important moments in life are the ones that you make the time for. For our very special benefactors and you know who you are…please share with us the last dance." He spoke as he led his wife to the dance floor. Oliver took Chloe's hand in his and led her onto the dance floor. Joey's favorite song was the theme song from Casper. It always put him to sleep.

The floor filled with guests, who wanted to remember the little boy. Chloe was held tight by Oliver. "You're such a softy Queen." She smiled eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Yup," he smiled. "I always save the last dance for you." He smiled. He looked over at Grace who was rocking Moira. "She's gonna be a world changer."

"Then she is definitely like her daddy," she spoke kissing his chin as they danced


End file.
